Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the mobile electronic apparatus, especially the mobile computer which is composed of a panel display (LCD panel), a motherboard, hard disc and keyboard.
Description of Related Arts
Higher and higher requirement is needed for the mobile computer (notebook computer), not only the performance should be higher and the weight should be lighter, but also the thickness should be thinner especially (the thickness of now notebooks is no less than 30 mm), people want the notebook compute to be a real book. As the semiconductor integration technology and the electronic manufacture technology improved, the area and room of the motherboard and the components (including CPU, GPU, memory and so on) on the motherboard are decreased very much. The solid state disc (SSD) will cut down the hard disc's dimension, especially the thickness very much. So the obstacle of cutting down the mobile computer's thickness further is not the thicknesses of the motherboard and hard disc, but the dimension (especially thickness) of the heat sink for CPU or GPU and other components. And the structure of now notebook isn't fit for the heat dissipation.
The notebook's structure now is: The display stands up, the host lies horizontally, and the keyboard is on the surface of the host. Except the display, all components, such as the motherboard, batteries and hard disc, are in the host, so the most components producing heat are in the host. According to the nature convection theory, the heat dissipating effect of lying board is the least. Because the computer generally works on the wooden desk of low heat conduction, sometimes maybe on the textile of lower heat conduction, so the nether shell of the host can't be used as heat dissipating side.
So the notebooks now use a fan and fins, it takes room of the fan and fins, and room of the air channel which is used for air inlet and outlet. The heat dissipation, thickness, the performance and cost are inconsistent factors to each other, the designer should make out a hard choice. In addition, notebook's users now can't choose or replace batteries of different capacity.